


Camera

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camera Phone, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi gets a new camera phone. It makes sense that he's going to want to take some pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 729
> 
> Setting: Modern/AU. Itachi and Naruto are lovers.

_Morning_

Naruto was doing the laundry when he heard the first click. At first he thought nothing of it and continued with his task. For someone who prided himself of cleanliness, Itachi sure did go through clothes like babies did diapers.

It wasn't until the same clicking sound occurred a second and third time that Naruto scowled in irritation. He already knew who and what it was, but why it was happening now was a mystery.

"Itachi?" he questioned.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures with my phone."

Naruto sighed in exasperation and turned to face the man leaning against the doorway to the laundry room. "I already knew that. I meant what are you doing taking pictures of me while I'm doing your laundry?" Itachi chuckled.

"You are incredibly sexy, even when doing something as mundane as laundry."

The blush that creeped onto Naruto's face prompted another click.

"Ah! That was a really good one," the raven stated. "I think I'll make that one my lock screen background."

Itachi ducked the pair of slacks that had been thrown his way.

_Afternoon_

"Itachi shouldn't you be at work?" Naruto inquired as he bustled around the kitchen, cleaning it and preparing lunch.

"Hmm...the company can run itself for a day."

Naruto scowled at that. 'Says the man who wakes up at ungodly hours in order to get to his office before his employees!'

"So basically you skipped out on work to take pictures of me with your phone."

"Hn. I'm glad I did," the older man said. "Otherwise, I might have missed the apron. Nice touch by the way."

Naruto was sure you could cook a meal on his face.

_Evening_

"Ah!...oh god! Faster!" Naruto called out as Itachi thrust inside him. He was on his back, head thrown to the side as his boyfriend quickened his pace. "mmn...ha...oh Itachi!" His face was flush and tears of pleasure prickled at the corner of his eyes. He lifted his legs higher on Itachi's waist allowing the older male to drive deeper into his quaking body, drawing deep moans from both of them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto caught sight of the ever so familiar black rectangle in Itachi's hand and the barely audible sound of the camera going off. Hazy blue eyes widened in realization as tan hands shot up to his face in order to hide from the device.

"Your embarrassment only serves to endear me more,  _Naruto_ ," Itachi purred while delivering a series of hard thrust directly into the smaller males prostate. When the blond threw his head back and screamed, Itachi took a picture.

"Oh fuck! You...per-vert!"

Itachi leaned down and gently pried the hands away from Naruto's face. Pausing to make sure Naruto could see his smirk, Itachi smashed their lips together. They broke apart moments later, lips swollen and a thin, fragile string of saliva connecting them.

"Hm...Your pervert."

Naruto's face darkened as Itachi said that. Not being able to resist, the raven took another picture. Naruto pouted before a resigned look crossed his face. Tanned arms wrapped around pale neck and brought the older man back down for another kiss.

"My pervert."


End file.
